hackGU Vol3 Alternate EpilogueRedemption
by Renafan
Summary: Alkaid and Sirius talk after the events of G.U., and their feelings for each other come about. This is for the Alkaid/Sirius or Tenrow fans. Comments are appreciated. There is sex in this, so be warned.


Loading...The World R:2

Warring City-Lumina Cross

"So...why have YOU come to me?"Endrance leaned back against the entrance to the Lumina Cross Arena, inhaling the scent of the rose in his hand, though it was digital in nature."Ahhh...Haseo."

"Heh...well, you know how I feel about Sirius, right?"Alkaid held her hands together, her eyes looking to the ground.

"..."Endrance was silent."Do you know of my previous love?"

"Hm?"Alkaid looked up to him.

"Beast characters were illegal back then, but I didn't care. She saved me, and I adored her for it. She was my Mia...not that cat you saw on my shoulder, but the real one...she had beautiful lavender fur, rabbit like ears, and an attitude not unlike yours. She was carefree. I wanted to be so much more like her."

"Why are ya telling me this?"

"Because you and I are more alike than you realize, Alkaid."Endrance gently grabbed her by the chin."Who I loved was not of the world outside this one...she only existed here, as does your azure wolf."

"Sirius..."

"Is an AI. The Morganna Factor within me can sense such things...he only exists here. Create a fake name, fake alias, fake information...and even you can work your way into the Emperor's Throne. You never know with the World, because the game world itself is alive."Endrance raised his hand to the world."Your fine fur covered friend and you are in denial. You only need to make the leap."

"But how do I make such a leap? I love him, no matter what he is. He made me what I am."Alkaid said."In any case, I heard you can feel things here. I want to feel Sirius myself, if only once...so I can keep that feeling to myself forever. I love him too much to...oohh."Alkaid felt woozy as Endrance laid her hand upon Alkaid's head.

"You'll be able to interact with the World as the one known as Tsukasa did for a few hours. Make it special..."Endrance cautioned."Sleep for ten minutes and then you'll wake up, not in your bed but your dreams. This is my gift to you..."

With his words, Alkaid found herself slowly losing consciousness and the border between fantasy and reality bending and twisting within her mind. Senses she found herself aware of in the real disappeared and her connection to the place known as"The World" became solid yet fleeting. The aroma of roses passed throughout her five senses, as the minutes climbed on by. Her ten minutes came and passed on without so much as a hint, Alkaid unsure of where or what she was doing now...

"huh!"Alkaid rose herself, finding herself within in Icolo's personal home. It was insane...she felt the cold marble floor beneath her, smelled the pine from the planted trees just beside her, and the incredible musk of dog...from above.

"Alkaid!"Sirius bent down on his knees."What the hell were you doing with..."

"Endrance?"Alkaid rolled herself into a ball."I think he put me into this position...wherever the hell it is I am. I move in this character's body, and feel all her movements."

"Did he Data Drain you?"Sirius asked in concern.

"N-No."Alkaid raised herself."At least, I don't think so. Wait...so you really are an AI, aren't you?"

"..."Sirius raised himself, taken aback at the claim."Who told you?"

"Who do ya think?"Alkaid whispered.

"I...I am only here. The Arena is all that I have...WAS all that I had."

"You don't mean that."Alkaid raised herself."You only became the Emperor because of what this game world meant to you! You SHOWED me that, you fool!"

"Who're you calling a fool?!"Sirius shoved his snout in her face, meeting nose to nose.

"H-Heh..."Alkaid's eyes bulged out at the contact, the wet nose sending her little tingles.

"What?"Sirius kept his nose on Alkaid's."Wait, can you...feel that?"

"Y-Yeah. It kinda tickles...it's cold too."Alkaid sniffed.

"Sorry."Sirius closed his eyes.

"Hey...let me."Alkaid reached out towards his stomach where his circular wave tattoos were engraved.

"Wait..."Sirius blushed at Alkaid's hand contact, the touch of her delicate human skin lighting him on fire inside.

"That really is fur..."Alkaid brushed her hand over the thick fur covering Sirius' body."I always thought that was just skin, but that's fur..."

"Of course it is. My entire body is covered in it."Sirius crossed his arms."Does that surprise you?"

"uh..well, I always thought it was just your head, neck, and tail."Alkaid shrugged, continuing to brush her hand over it."It feels like a horse's."

"I appreciate equines all right?"Sirius blushed."My character design is...well, let's not get into that."Sirus rubbed the back of his head."Let's make good use of the time you were given by Endrance."

"So what did you have in mind?"Alkaid blushed.

"Whatever it is you want to do."Sirius bowed his head, their clothes disappearing from their bodies.

Alkaid felt cold, very cold and submissive all of a sudden. Before him was a jackal man with the fur rivaling that of the finest horses and a head that a jackal would die for. No one could enter or leave Icolo. They were truely alone in this place. Sirius stood above her, his intimidating size and shadow covering her own small frame. What could she do but gaze at the sheer size of him. Walking over next to her, Tenrow's tail wrapped around Alkaid's belly and pulled her over, a strong fur covered arm wrapped around her body.

"Don't be afraid Alkaid...I am your strength, as you are mine."Sirius nibbled upon her neck, running his tongue over it.

"huhh..."Alkaid gasped.

"Feel me."Sirius tempted her."Enjoy what I have to offer you..."

Alkaid embraced Sirius, laying her head down upon his fur covered chest, She could feel his heartbeat, the blood pumping throughout his body. But how could that be...he was only an AI. But here, in this place, that didn't matter to an AI. To an AI born out of the black box, this place was just as real as they made it out to be. Sirius found meaning in this place, he found a heart. Tears streamed down Alkaid's face upon feeling Sirius' heartbeat...it was profound to her. Constantly pumping, never going out of sequence...those strong, brown furred arms surrounding her body giving her security, his tongue washing over the top of her head.

"You feel it Alkaid?"Sirius breathed."Do you feel?"

"I feel everything. The reason you're here Sirius. You've wanted a reason to exist beyond the Arena. You wanted meaning to your lonely existence...you wanted someone. Well, you got someone."Alkaid pressed her lips against his snout."You got me."

The two stood there, Alkaid grabbing the sides of his funny neck fur and enjoying the musky scent of dog breath as the two enjoyed a passionate kiss together. It was the most memorable moment they had shared in quite some time, the last being Alkaid's decision to leave Icolo...

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Alkaid...these feelings, this hope, this power...all of it..."

"Is because of you."

Bending down on her knees, Alkaid prepared herself as Tenrow grabbed Alkaid head gently and started to work his red fleshy cock into Alkaid's mouth, the girl gagging at first but growing accustomed to it as Sirius gently worked it into her mouth. The taste was rubbery and revolting at first, but she would like it after awhile she thought to herself. Cupping his strong ballsac, Alkaid rubbed them around with one hand as Sirius began working the head of his steady length into Alkaid's mouth with but a single huff and puff.

"Huh!"Sirius gasped."You're good..."

For their first time, it was like they had done it before several times but the feeling was kind of strange. Here, Alkaid was doing a jackal man but was enjoying the hell of it, gasping and suckling the cock like it was candy or something as Sirius worked it in and out of the willing girl's mouth. Her orange hair began to swirl around, as she sucked and Sirius pushed in further, more of his inhuman length entering Alkaid's mouth. The girl found herself with more cock than she had counting on, and began opening wide to accomadate the length.

Alkaid meanwhile reached underneath Sirius' balls, between his legs and up towards that one area he hid well...his beloved tail area. Feeling the fine fur of that tail sent waves of relief through Alkaid...she loved the silky feeling of that tail. However, she grew curious as to what lay behind that tail and reached between the buttocks, feeling around inside. Sirius gasped, cracking a sly smile as Alkaid fingered his tailhole. It was warm and gooey within she noticed, something she wanted to explore further.

"HUHH!!"Alkaid gasped as Sirius pulled his cock out."W-What.."

Turning his body around, Alkaid found herself before Sirius' ass and a tail that moved aside to reveal a gaping donut sized hole that was just begging for attention. Without so much as a hesitation, Alkaid reached out with her lips and began suckling that black anus with puckered lips, sucking that dirty hole like it was it meant to sucked. Sirius' tongue hung out of his mouth, as Alkaid planted her face within, his tail resting on her shoulders as she inserted her tongue within and slurped within. The taste was anything but revolting, but it was worth it. She kissed tailhole that day, and would enjoy it. She sucked his hole, and pushed her tongue all the way into that chocolate hole once, leaving it there and pulling it out after a few seconds...wiping her mouth off afterwards.

"Now you're ready."Sirius said, as Alkaid got on all fours for him and spread her own back legs."Ready."

"Yes...please."Alkaid closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable."We've both been waiting for this, and we both know it."

Gently bending down upon his own knees, Sirius placed his hands on Alkaid's buttocks and positioning himself, pushed into Alkaid's previously untouched virginity without so much as a hesitation. What Alkaid felt next was a mix of pleasure, pain, and joy...joy finally knowing that she joined with Sirius as she had longed for. Joy that she had finally given him something that he would remember...joy knowing that this feeling would last her a lifetime. Cum exploded within Alkaid's character, dripping down her ravaged joy...Sirius remained in his fetal position, the pressure exerted upon him having caused the release so soon.

"Alkaid. Thank you. You have truely given my life meaning...perhaps I can continue on with Icolo after all."

And like that, the two hours expired and Alkaid woke up in real life...with wet panties and a fulfilled desire laid to rest.

.hack/G.U. Extra Ending

"Redemption"

Written by Renafan

Thanks for enjoying. This was a fan made ending to .hack/G.U. for finishing the last dungeon, the Forest of Pain.


End file.
